Abandoned
by PhantomLilac
Summary: Erik gives up on Christine entirely and leaves to Phantasma. With a bittered heart, he builds up his fortune and feels empty inside...until a new girl walks into his life...and is just like him. Christine on the other hand, leaves France in hopes of finding a life of her own. When she runs into Erik, however, things are not as they had once been. E/C and E/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Here I present my newest story. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Erik's POV**

_"Pitiful creature of darkness..."_

Pity!? Pity...I loathed pity. But no, I loved Christine! Ahh, my mind was doing jumping jacks.

Kiss, she kissed me, but it was pity. She was gone now. I had left her. What I was remembering was nearly a year ago. I had left a week after our sweet, intoxicated love, which had been a month before now.

Now? Ha, there is no now anymore. Now is a nonexistent word! Haha, now...!

I pitied now, for now pitied me, and as I stated, pity was a subject I hated the most.

Christine had abandoned me, as I abandoned her. My back was turned on her forevermore.

"I hate Christine," I growled, "her voice was too hypnotic and melodramatic!"

I sniffed indignantly from my apartment. The Giry's were babbling nonsense in the next room, clucking over some money, food, or whatever. They were greedy and I knew they agreed to take me to America for...

Filthy American bills! Dollar bills, green wads of cash. I preferred francs, but _no, _this filthy country had to be unique from Europe. I snorted and scoffed at this. Whatever, I thought, why should I care for this garbage? But I had to apparently in order to get on living.

Another year flew past. I was out of the sideshow...I was the boss of it. Boss was a nice title instead of Ghost, I pleasurably thought. Ghost, ghost, ghost, who needs a ghost? I laughed at this. O.G. was dead. Mister Y was born.

I walked in the shadows of the park, hat drawn close overtop my head. I grimaced, remembering how the sideshow had made me show my scarring to the world of slimy pigs who they called-

My thoughts were interrupted, for I ran straight into someone, toppling both of us to the ground.

"Hey-watch it!" she stubbornly snapped. The woman I had bumped overboard stared at me deep in my eyes. Hers were a deep shade of green. The girl had ivory skin and dark hair.

"Well sorry." I snuffed. She rolled her eyes, insulted I didn't help her up, then gasped.

"Mister Y? What are you doing out here, in the shadows of your park? You're the star."

"Pshh!" I laughed heartily.

"What's so funny?" she growled, dusting off her black dress.

"Not a chance, mademoiselle! Shadows are my sanctuary, my home. You wouldn't understand." I mused. She shook her head furiously.

"What makes you say I don't? I'm always in the darkness, too. And I like it here. But you, sir, deserve better..."

She and I both reached for my clattered mask, which I hadn't realized until now had fallen off-

Our hands touched. Instead of reacting frightened, she kept her hand there, using the other to place my mask back on my face.

"My name's Griselda, and don't give me that Mister Y facade. What's your name?"

My heart fluttered, face flushing.

"E-erik."


	2. Chapter 2

**Erik's POV**

"Well then, Erik, I hope you realize your face is red," Griselda teased.

I gulped again. I was making a fool out of myself in front of this girl who was more than likely a sideshow performer!

"Er, yes." I stood to my feet, helping her up as well.

She laughed slightly, taking me by surprise.

"I need to go, my boss will come looking for me."

I nodded distantly, trying to dissuade this burning in my heart... But when I realized Griselda was leaving, I called after her.

"Uh, Griselda, wait! There's a ball tonight that I have to be at. I don't have a..a..." I was lost for words. I couldn't say date aloud, because I still recovering from what Christine had done to me.

"A friend?" Lord, this girl was so ignorant it was almost a blessing.

"Yes, a friend. I have to attend the ball for my employees but I don't have a friend to bring along." I waved her goodbye, then turned, foolishly realizing I had repeated what I had said twice.

"Oh, what's the matter with me? No love, no girlfriend. I already know what my mother told me. No one will ever love me..." I bitterly hissed to myself. No, Griselda couldn't like me anyways, she pitied me.

And oh, how I loathed pity.

I went about my way, checking with every ride operator before I decided to examine my unfinished automatons in my Ayrie...when-

I felt my leg bumped into. What was with people running into me? Instead, it was this little toddler, no more than 2, maybe, who stopped and stared at me with wide eyes. Wide, golden eyes. Where had I seen these eyes before?

"Gustave! Gustave slow down!"

I took advantage of the moment to disappear into my shop, peeking out of the window.

Before I could get a glance at the mother, she scooped up her child and was gone.

Hmph. Odd. But following her had been a face I had tried so hard to forget.

Nadir Khan, the Daroga.

**Christine's POV**

I held onto Gustave, not thinking once of letting him go.

"Get a good grip on the boy as we find Doctor...Gangle, the pamplet says. Once we find him, we might get a job." Nadir barked. I nodded feverently, making sure Gustave wouldn't jump away again like an untrained puppy.

I had seen a cloaked man whom Gustave bumped into. The poor, timid guy must've been so startled he ran off. Whatever the reason, it was overall odd.

We were met face to face with a very tall man with a red top hat on.

"Excuse me sir, we're looking for a Doctor Gangle," I cordially asked. His mysterious frown turned to a smile of delight.

"You are speaking to him. How might I assist a charming young couple as yourselves?"

I blushed, and Nadir fumed.

"We're not together...her husband died and I look after her financially," Nadir half-lied in correction. My husband Raoul was divorced, but my angel was Gustave's papa.

"How unfortunate, miss. Well, we can help you out if you need a job."

I eagerly nodded.

"Yes sir, we need jobs...are there positions open?"

He grinned even wider.

"Oh I don't know, but if you come to the employee ball tonight andI will show you to my boss." he chirped happily. I gasped in relief.

"Thank you sir."

Now we had a date with destiny...I would come with Nadir and we would hopefully, get jobs...


	3. Chapter 3

**Erik's POV**

I patiently waited for Griselda to arrive, nervously biting on my lip. Would she betray my trust tonight, like Christine had with Raoul? But no, she was there, in a nice dress and dazzling moon-shaped earings.

"Aw, you waited for me?" she teased. I held out my arm for her.

"Shall we enter, mademoiselle?' I bluntly replied back with a wry smile creeping onto my lips. She rolled her eyes, accepting my lead.

"Alright, only because you offered me to!"

We took our seats, chatting for hours to get to know each other. I was shocked at how alike Griselda and I were. I knew in fifteen more minutes, all the major guests would arrive and I'd have to give a welcome speech.

"You know what? Let's dance." I spoke calmly, taking her thin, small hand into mine and standing her up.

Slowly, we waltzed across the room, bodies pressed against each other in a romantic dance. It was so hypnotic...so powerful, the way her eyes stared into mine.

"How, in just one night, have we come so far?" I whispered. With not another word, she leaned forward and pressed her lips gently to mine. We kissed.

**Christine's POV**

I took a seat to the outskirts with Nadir and my son. Gangle promised he would bring us to Mister Y after his speech. Nadir left to get something to eat briefly, so I was sitting alone.

I could barely hear Mister Y over all the chatter, let alone see him above all the people. That was okay, I knew I'd meet him soon. There was cheering, then dancing resumed and Nadir returned with Doctor Gangle.

"Well, madame, I never caught your name. What is it? Mister Y wants to meet you first." Gangle squealed.

"It's Christine Daae, but please, call me..." Uh, I was terrible at nicknames.

"Christa." Nadir finished for me, holding Gustave in his lap and entertaining the little child. I smiled in thanks, to which he nodded, as Gangle whisked me through the crowds of people to where a man in a familiar black cloak and hat was slowly waltzing with a very pretty young lady about my age.

"Mister Y, I have brought Miss Christa to you. She's quite a charming lady herself, I'm sure she will be of use to Phantasma." he continued.

Mister Y nodded, slowly turning to face me without letting go of the black-haired woman's embrace.

Our eyes met. Everything in time halted to a stop. There was no one else but me and him in the world, for Mister Y was none other than Erik. His white mask made it all too clear.

"Erik?" I gasped, tears coming to my eyes. He gritted his teeth bitterly.

"I won't have you here, you're married Christine, leave me be!" he snapped. Without another word, he took the girl and vanished into the crowd, but I would give chase. I refused to lose him again to some other woman, not when he was the father of my son.

**Erik's POV**

"Erik, stop, where are we going? Who was she?" Griselda objected as I pushed our way from the crowd line.

"Away from her. I have an unpleasant past with her. Griselda, I once loved her, okay? And she tore my heart apart-"

Griselda pulled me into her warm hug.

"Shh...don't worry..."

"I won't let you go. I won't fail with you as I failed with Christine..."

Again, I was interrupted by hands ripping me from my...what was the word humans used for it today? Girlfriend? I was torn from my girlfriend.

Christine's eyes were full of tears as she had a grip-hold on my arm. I warily attempted to get her off of me but she didn't back down.

"Erik, please, I divorced Raoul but...but I thought you were dead! Was what we had not enough for you to love me still as I love you?"

This was enough to set me off, for with one shove I knocked her against the wall, snapping, "You repeatedly betrayed my trust, hurt me, abandoned me, and you're just jealous I found someone new. Come, Griselda, we go to my apartment."

"It's not like you're married to her! Erik, listen to me, I need to talk to you, if Nadir hasn't brought it up already-"

"You dragged Nadir into this!? God, Christine, lay off. And maybe I will marry Griselda!" I growled. I tugged Griselda along, who didn't give a single backward glance. I would marry Griselda, if that's what it took to keep my past from haunting me.

Now I was just out of my natural self. Had I become so twisted over this girl that I could no longer deny my love? She was a homeless street dancer...nothing to offer me, and straight up I was one of the richest men in New York. She would have to live with me from now on...yes, she was all mine.

But yet, part of my heart seemed to reach for Christine, only for it to shatter into a million pieces.


End file.
